Girbeagly
Brian Long (born ), better known online as Girbeagly, is a South Korean-American YouTuber, who is known for his Let's Plays of various video games, particularly dating simulators and visual novels. He also posts vlogs and comedy content. Career His first video was uploaded on March 17, 2013, and is called, "AN INTRO TO GIRBEAGLY: Video Games, Science & Alcohol." His YouTube About page states, "I make anime voices. Hey there guys and gals! Welcome to my channel! I mainly do Let's Plays of any video game I can get my hands on (and that my computer will run!), but occasionally dabble in other things, like vlogs and miscellaneous nonsense! I tackle everything from indie games to AAA titles, though I have a heavy focus on visual novels/dating sims. I try to upload as many times a week as I can! Leave me a comment or message - I try my best to get back to everybody! Subscribe to become a Beagle and I'll teach you how to unlock me as a secret Street Fighter character! Total Raised for Charity: $14185.35 Current avatar and banner art by the talented Malorie! Please check out her channel: http://www.youtube.com/makorie" Trivia *He began a relationship with YouTuber Morgan D. from The Treasure Trove in March of 2008. *Brian and his sister are adopted. *Brian's father is a doctor. *Brian studied psychology for a while. *Brian managed his own business. *Brian's cats' names are Plinko and Sig. *When Brian was younger he wanted to be a marine biologist. *Brian's favorite game of all time is Final Fantasy VI. *Brian learned how to ride a bike at age 5. *Brian's username has always been Girbeagly. This was coined from a mashup of his favorite Invader Zim character, Gir, and the beagle dog. *Brian's biggest fear is needles. *Brian loves spicy food. *Brian's favorite undersea creature is a squid. He likes creatures from the cephalopod family. *Brian's favorite horror movie is The Evil Dead. *Brian has 2 tattoos and plans to get more. *Brian has a piercing on his left ear. *Brian's gaming console was the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). *The only food Brian really hates is mushrooms. *Brian loves eggs but is becoming egg intolerant. *Brian is lactose intolerant. *Brian's favorite fruit is strawberry. *Brian's favorite flower is tulip. *Brian's favorite candies are Twix and Skittles. *Brian's favorite animal is a snow leopard. *Brian is slightly color blind, but his favorite color is kelly green. *Brian took 8-9 years of French. *Brian's mom is from an Irish family. *Brian loves cheesecake and carrot cake. *Brian played soccer when he was younger, and is a black belt in karate. He also did cross country and track. *Brian prefers ranch dressing on salads. *Brian loves olives. *Brian has taken the Pottermore Sorting quiz, and received Slytherin both times. *The first time Brian took the Patronus quiz, he received the Ragdoll cat. The second time, he got a salmon. *Brian has played the clarinet, guitar, bass guitar, piano, saxophone, +8 Quotes *"Yeah, Bea, exactly. Shut your face! I'm the smartest smartie in the whole smart world!" - (PARTY IN THE WOODS | Night in the Woods | #4) *"Wow, I couldn't read that word for a second. I swear English is my first language." - (A DETECTIVE'S DARK PAST | The Monster Inside) *"Those are the words that the English speaking people use." - (Stream) *"I'm playing so well that I'm going into the future." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"My body's getting dragged through the goal. I don't know why that didn't count, but hey." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"I could smell it in my butt and my toilet and my face." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"We're just going balls to the wall." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"Excuse me! No need to beep." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"We just gonna ride this guy. We're gonna ride him the end." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"Oh my god. If you screw me, I will screw you, I will screw your family." - (Clustertruck | #1) *"Holy Christmas Kringle Christ. This game is tough as nails. This game is tough as balls made out of other people's balls, so you know they get all gross and" - (TRUCKING UP | Clustertruck | #1) *"I can go naked. If I want to be totally nakey? I could do that. I'm gonna do that. Look at me, I'm nakey-guy." - (BOUNCING MY WAY TO FAILURE | Noboru) *"Am I sugar baby?" - (oh wow a livestream neat neat neat) *"Oh god. I got hit in the face with a truck, but it was okay cause it was what was supposed to happen." *"How in sister Sally's big ol' butt are we supposed to do this?" - (LASERS EVERYWHERE | Clustertruck | #3) *"I want to be a good jumping boy-boy." - (Clustertruck | #3) *"Don't do the thing where it cuts off your nuts!" - (Clustertruck | #3) *"Oh my god. It's a disco ball from hell." - (Clustertruck | #3) *"No! I touched his booty! C'mon me touching the booty should have been victory." - (Clustertruck | #3) *"Whatcha got? Oh, flamethrowers, okay." - (Clustertruck | #3) *"You silly beanbag." - (Brian to Ethan, Overwatch w/ Brian) Stream Memes *"You always wanted to drive tank? Well now you can!" *Stools *Water brand water *Bits *Spangus Dangus (He sometimes gets lost in his own head and says weird things) *Positive bullying *Traditioning *Flustered *Knives for Charity *Is that f*cking it? This page was created on May 4, 2018 by Tinyplanetking39. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers